dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
CyberConnect Corporation
thumb|right|200px|CC Corp's San Diego Headquarters The CyberConnect Corporation (サイバーコネクト社), or CC Corp (CC社) for short, is the game company that released The World, its beta Fragment, and its sequels. CyberConnect Before .hack CyberConnect was established in 2003 by employees from the ALTIMIT Corporation. The company is based in San Diego with branches in many other countries around the world, including CyberConnect Japan, headquartered in Tokyo, Japan. The company oversaw the beta test of Fragment and the release of The World in 2007, which quickly gained incredible popularity. CyberConnect in Project .hack When players started falling into comas while playing The World, CyberConnect denied having them completely, eventually blaming hackers for creating a virus that caused them. In truth, they knew that the reason behind the comas was the "black box" program that had existed since Fragment, which they understood little about. In order to cover up the link between The World and the coma victims, the higher officials in the company planned to destroy The World's servers, destroying any evidence that would make them liable. However, after the .hackers restablized the data in The World, this plan was never put into motion. The collective problem was commonly referred to as the "Twilight Incident." Throughout this incident, company staff regarded both Aura and the Twilight Bracelet to be irregularities within The World, but they were unable to do anything about them other than cover them up. CyberConnect in .hack//G.U. thumb|right|175px|Fire at the CyberConnect Co. Japan Building In the year 2015, a fire broke out at CyberConnect Japan's headquarters and most of the data for The World was lost. Afterwards, the company merged the remaining data of The World with another game under development, and created The World R:2. Two years after the incident, the new CyberConnect Japan building was officially opened. Specific details about the incident were unknown by all but a select few employees of CC Corp, but it was in fact a result of the secret "Project G.U.". This was not to be the end of the company's troubles, however. The emergence of a disruptive presence called AIDA within The World led to the recruitment of players and the formation of a special team called "G.U.". The corporation continued its practice of blaming hackers, eventually using the player Masato Indou as a scapegoat. Other Ventures CyberConnect has shown interest in businesses outside of games. In 2010, they helped the Flash Cola Company in developing an anti-theft vending machine that detects illegal activity and sends a high-quality picture to the nearest police department. In addition to the popular MMORPGs The World and The World R:2, the company has also produced the games Fate Must Die, Symphonic Saga, and Kaleido X Fox. CyberConnect America is also known for creating a highly advanced CG actress, "Mint," that is said to look so lifelike that some can't tell she's only CG. Employees thumb|The New CyberConnect Co. Japan Building The following are known employees, former and current, of the CyberConnect Corporation, and their positions: *Asako Saito (Kamui's assistant) *Balmung (System Administrator in charge of events) *Bell (GM) *The Commentator *Durga Fida Sharma (CEO) *Edgar Flemmings (Development Division 1) *Harald Hoerwick (Designer, Fragment) *Hiroshi Matsuyama (Graphics designer) *Jun Bansyoya (Programmer, member of Project G.U.) *Junichiro Tokuoka (Director, Japanese version of The World) *Jyotaro Amagi (Programmer, member of Project G.U.) *Kazumi (Security Administration Section 2) *Kazushi Watarai (Debug Administrator, leader of the Cobalt Knights) *Lios (Head System Administrator and Section Chief) *Reiko Saeki (System Engineer, member of "G.U.") *Saki Shibayama (Debug Administrator, leader of the new Cobalt Knights) *Satoshi Fujio (Balmung's assistant) *Takumi Hino (Leader of "G.U.") *Tom (Maintenance) *Tomonari Kasumi (Part-time worker, member of "G.U.") *Tooru Uike (Leader of "G.U.") *Veronica Bain (Chairwoman/founder) *Yukino Makimura (Debug Administrator) Trivia *CyberConnect's name is based on CyberConnect2, the real life developers of the .hack games. *CyberConnect also appears in Solatorobo: Red The Hunter as well as having a similar logo. ja: CyberConnect Corporation Category:Fictional Companies Category:News Articles